


A Family Dinner

by Gracey_H



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracey_H/pseuds/Gracey_H
Summary: Aaron and Robert have dinner with each others families for the first time once they become an 'official couple'.





	A Family Dinner

"I'm telling you, it'll be fine."

The two men stood awkwardly in front of wishing well cottage. Aaron gnawed at his bottom lip before sending Robert a doubtful look.  
"By the end of tonight, they'll all love me," Robert promised, "and if they don't, at least it cant be any worse than what tomorrow's going to be like."  
"Want a bet?" Aaron challenged but before Robert could reply, the door swung open to reveal the matriarch of the Dingles. 

Lisa lurched forwards pulling them both into smothering hugs.  
"It's so good to see you Aaron, love," She beamed ushering the two men into the crowded living room. Chas and Charity had left an hour earlier to help Lisa make the food. 

They were, of course, quite drunk.

In fact, there was no Dingle in the house without a glass filled with some dubious content in their hand. Sam walked over, handing them both a beer. Aaron thanked God for small mercies. If there was one thing they would need to get through this night it was alcohol.

Lots of alcohol.

It was Belle that came up to them next. Her sunshine smile was enough to make Aaron glad he came. She hugged him.  
"No Liv tonight?" She inquired.  
"No, she's got a load of school work to do before she goes back on Monday." It was Robert that answered. 

The two of them were not friends yet by any stretch, but they had come to a reluctant understanding that if Robert helped her with her homework, she would refrain from making his life hell. 

It seemed to be a fair deal to Aaron.

Belle smiled at Robert- she had been the first one to do so since they arrived.  
"I'm really glad you both came. I feel like I hear so much about you both but never see you." Robert gulped.  
"You hear a lot?" He repeated, "Like what?"  
Belle's eyes widened, mischief shining in them, "Only good things of course."  
Aaron grinned at her, "Of course."

Just like that she was off, her braid flying past her shoulder as she headed towards the kitchen.

Aaron looked around, smile still firmly on his face, until he caught sight of his boyfriend, who was now anxiously tugging at the collar of his shirt. Aaron took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
"She was just kidding, you know." 

Just like that, Robert's confidant mask was back. He nodded once, returning the pressure in his hand and then pulling him into the kitchen.

Cain was waiting. 

He stood in his leather jacket, scowling. He regarded Robert with- well Aaron had no idea. Contempt? Respect? Apathy? His uncle wasn't a hugely expressive person.

Robert offered his hand. There was a long, uncomfortable moment when Aaron felt sure Cain was going to ignore it. He shook Robert's hand. For a moment, Aaron was pleased- maybe his family could- for once- act like normal human beings, if only for one night. Then he saw Robert wince- a tiny gesture before pulling his hand away. Cain gave him a smug look. Aaron fought the urge to roll his eyes- it seemed Moira had no such qualms as she gave her husband an exasperated look before pulling him away, giving Aaron and Robert polite smiles.

Once they were out of ear shot, Robert grimaced, "I think he's broken my hand," he complained, flexing his fingers.

"It could have been worse," Aaron said trying to sound positive.  
"How?"  
"It could have been your neck."  
"Thats true," Robert conceded, huffing a laugh and lowering his voice, "I'm still going to need you to kiss it better tonight."

Aaron punched him in the arm eliciting a pained noise from Robert and a smirk from his mum- who, while trying her best to get on with Robert for the sake of her son, still also enjoyed watching him suffer.

"And that," Robert informed him. This time Aaron really did roll his eyes. it was then Marlon emerged from the kitchen looking supremely proud of himself.

"Dinner is served," He called over the buzz of chatter. The announcement was met with a chorous of cheers as the Dingles clammered to get to the table. 

It was cramped. All of them squeezed in around the table. Aaron found himself with Robert on his left and Charity on his right. They bickered across him as he started on his roast potatoes- about Charity's off key singing at 8 AM; about how long Robert took in the shower when he stayed over; about how Charity used all the expensive coffee Robert brought round the other week.

"Maybe I wouldnt have needed it if I had gotten more sleep," She started, looking innocently between the two if them, " But unfortunately I was woken up in the middle of the night by the two off you going at it like a couple of rabbi-"  
"This turkey's great," Aaron enthused loudly, glaring at Charity. He could feel his face burning and turned to look at his boyfriend- expecting to see his outrage reflected on his face. He was wrong. Robert, of course, just looked smug. Idiot.  
He was at least thankful that the rest if his family hadnt heard, all of them too engrossed in their own conversations to pay any attention to his. Lisa looked up and smiled, "Thanks love."

He felt Robert's hand on his thigh, rubbing soothing circles. He let himself relax. That was how the rest of the tight went. His mad family continued to be mad but slowly Aaron slowly felt himself loosen up. He saw Robert trade barbed comments with Charity and Chas; compliment Lisa and Marlon on their cooking; even chat with Cain about the garage. 

Robert fit in. 

Later that night, Aaron slipped under the covers, wrapping arms around Robert and resting his his cheek on his boyfriends chest- listening to his heartbeat.

Slow and steady.

"Thank you," Aaron murmured, "You were great."  
"I actually quite enjoyed it," Robert replied. His hand tracing patterns on Aaron's lower back, "Anyways, we still have tomorrow night to look forward to."  
"Ah yes, dinner with the Sugdens," Aaron smiled into Robert's chest. "We'll get through it, as long we have each other."  
"Yeah, as long as we're together."  
Aaron snickered, "God, when did we get so cheesy?"  
"Get used to it Dingle."

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a fanfic so any feedback would be greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
